100 Temas Allen x Lavi
by l-wind alchemist-l
Summary: 100 oneshots . Laven. Las historias son desde "awww" hasta intensos nosebleeds. Spoilers
1. 01 Introducción

**N/A: **Hola de nuevo, muy bien eh... si lo se, 100. Son bastantes y se que podre hacerlas. Cada tema es diferente asi que prometo variarle, aunque sean cortos... confio en que seguira siendo eh, de su agrado... *suspiro*. En fin...

Los dejo con el primer oneshot.

Introduccion.

* * *

_Para los que defienden el amor.  
__Al precio que sea, cuando sea, como sea.  
Sigan siendo asi de reales como son._

* * *

Fueron unos pasos a la puerta y tu cabello rojo lo que me hizo voltear hacia ti.

Era tu persona lo que me habia conquistado curiosamente desde el momento que puse los ojos en los tuyos, que me miraban fijamente sin miedo o repulsión.  
Me estaban desnudando con cuidado, calculando sus movimientos y proporciones que verias de mi anatomía, que si no me equivocaba, la notabas atractiva.

No lo se, nunca habia parecido sentir algo igual en otra persona. Era como una atracción inoportuna, estúpida… hacia ese chico que se recargaba divertido en la puerta. Me miraste, parece ser que hasta te sorprendí. No se si fui yo, mi cabello, mi ojo o la gravedad de mis heridas que te sorprendieron tanto. Pero de lo que puedo estar seguro, es que, a pesar de que jamás me habías visto. Sentiste lo mismo que yo.

"Soy Lavi"

Dijiste al fin. Te divirtió como ladeé la cabeza y al parecer te sonrojaste, mandándote una sonrisa, te saludé.

"Yo Allen Walker"

Esa introducción cambió mi mundo. Y antes de que te dieras cuenta, también el tuyo.


	2. 02 Amor

**n/a: **Los 100 temas los saque de DA...hay un grupo que habla sobre ello y si les interesa pueden visitar mi cuenta, ahi pondre el link para el que quiera hacer este reto.  
Segundo Oneshot.

Amor

* * *

¿Así le podemos llamar?

Si la palabra no me aclara mucho… se que al amor se le llama al conjunto de comportamientos e ideas que se centran en otra persona. Haciéndola un mundo, logrando crear en un individuo mitos e idealizaciones hacia el ser amado, comportamientos no deseados. Obsesión, Pasión, Amor falso… ¿de qué sirven estas cosas si solo agravan mas la delicada posición del hombre en el equilibrio del mundo? Si no existiera eso que le llamamos Amor, todos esos problemas que se derivan de él lograrían extinguirse encontrando una realización de la raza humana, una perfección de ella. De esta manera, todos viviríamos conforme a las reglas y todos viviríamos tranquilos.

También sé que el amor no hace diferencias entre edades, situaciones, tiempos o sexo.

Me cuesta pensar que me está pasando esto a mí también.

¿Le puedo llamar así?

¿A lo que me quema en medio del pecho cuando te veo pasar? No es una emoción común entre amigos, se que tampoco entre compañeros de equipo. Mucho menos en alguien, como yo. ¿Es posible para un bookman haber caído tan bajo y atenerse a sentimientos humanos que lo terminaran matando más rápido?

Claro que sí.

Sabía que los experimentaría. Pero no sabía que serian tan sigilosos y que se encarnarían en lo bajo para que no te dieras cuenta.

¿Yo? Yo abrí los ojos cuando se supone que habías muerto, Allen.

El golpe de haber perdido a alguien como tú me tenía con un sabor amargo y doloroso en la garganta. Si, lo sé. Nadie me vio llorar. Eso fue porque no me lo permití. Tenía que ser fuerte para los demás. Pero viendo la luna en lo alto, con el mismo color que el de tus cabellos….comencé a extrañarte…No creí que fuese tan pronto y mucho menos que te quisiera ver con tantas ganas que hubo veces que quise morir.

No lo hice porque sé que si lo hubiese hecho, en lo alto tú me dirías que era un idiota.

Y ver tu cara triste no me satisfacería en lo absoluto.

En cambio Allen, decidí conservarte vivo en mi mente y a pesar que te extrañaba tanto, debíamos seguir adelante por tu memoria. Porque tu regalaste tu vida, esa con la que quería estar.

Pero cuando te volvimos a ver, ah Allen ese día de verdad me dolieron las mejillas de tanto sonreír.

Y decidí confesarte esto un día.

¿Amor? Si. Esto es amor.

¿Si te das cuenta Allen? Hasta los ángeles caen. Pero tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas por las cuales luchar todavía. Y curiosamente, seguir viviendo es una de las metas, pero quiero que sea contigo.

De la mano, abrazados, en un beso… (como sea) pero a tu lado.


	3. 03 Luz

**N/A: **Bueno, aqui esta. Otro mas 8D wiii. Fue divertido escribir este. Gracias! por los lectores que han estado apoyando esta historia!. Si se animan intenten hacer el reto!. Oh si, tengo convencion...ire de cosplay de Dejiko de Digi Charat Nyo!. LOL si lo se.  
Sin mas preambulos, eh aqui...

03. Luz

* * *

"...Eh?"

Allen abrió los ojos en su pesadez…tenia las sabanas pegadas al cuerpo entre fluidos corporales, sudor y estática…mientras se movía con cuidado entre el colchón blanco, buscando un calor ajeno al suyo y el que le brindaba la almohada, sin encontrar lo que estaba buscando, El joven Walker decidió levantar su torso desnudo para ver a su alrededor y saber de dónde demonios provenía la luz que lo estaba molestando.

Ladeo su cabeza para encontrar a un pelirrojo escribiendo en una mesita de noche, frunció el entrecejo, dejando que unas hebras de cabello cayeran sobre sus párpados y le nublaran más la vista que apenas estaba recobrando.

"No porque le llamen mesa de noche significa que solo escribas en ella cuando no hay sol". Dijo Allen sin saber muy bien cómo o que decía.

Logró hacer al otro chico sonreír.

"Vuelve a dormir, ahora termino".

Allen obedeció gustoso arrastrándose entre las sábanas y volviendo a encontrar el molde que el colchón de Lavi tenía hecho por la memoria del cuerpecito pequeño y delicado del joven. Era esperado que las sábanas también se hubiesen grabado su cuerpo por las ya numerosas veces que cubrían la misma anatomía desnuda además de su dueño.  
Pero esta vez no pudo cerrar los ojos.

El color azul destellante se había perdido entre la obscuridad parcial de la habitación, la cabeza del chico se puso a divagar, pensar, inventar…comenzó a crear historias y situaciones que en su universo pudiesen llegar a pasar. Tenía los pies congelados pero eso no le influía allá arriba, en donde se centraban esos momentos y recuerdos que estaban proyectándose en sus ojos.

Allen estaba respirando con tranquilidad, pausadamente inhalaba el oxigeno que le revivía las venas, ese aroma de su amado con la noche era su preferido. Más que el cuello de Mana cuando lo abrazaba, que a pesar de ser extrañado, ya no lo necesitaba. Esos perfumes nuevos despertaban más hormonas en él que hace tiempo cuando entró a la adolescencia.

"Hey"  
Volteó a su lado para encontrarse con el calor de Lavi en medio de la obscuridad. Estaba sonriendo, como alegre, como admirando la figura que se hacía en las sábanas cuando estaba Allen recostado en su cama, con la obscuridad rodeándolo.  
Sin pedir permiso comenzó a treparse cautelosamente, lento, sin dejar de sonreírle ahora con una mirada tierna, blanda. Aunque un poco lujuriosa, ya que no podía evitar escaparse de sus pupilas el deseo de encontrarse con su amante desnudo bajo sus brazos.

"Te ves muy bien esta noche…". Susurró el pelirrojo, denotando la urgencia de entre sus labios, arrastrando las palabras como si le costase privarse de el olor del albino, que ante sus encantos, ruborizado intentaba mantenerse sin perder el control, sin lograr muchos resultados.

"Lavi…d-duérmete, no sé cuánto tiempo llevabas haciendo tu trabajo, pero es tarde"

"Hay luz de luna". Lavi parecía que no le había escuchado, siguió acercándose, hambriento de algo que no era descanso. "Sigue habiendo un poco de iluminación para ver lo que tengo aquí…". Su seductora voz seguía poniéndolo entre su cálido torso y las sábanas empapadas en su aroma. La combinación perfecta para hacer a Allen sudar sin poderle una mano encima.

"L-Lavi…"

"¿Lo hacemos de nuevo?". Mordió su cuello mientras acababa. Disfrutando el corto gemido que el albino le regaló en unos segundos.

Lavi entonces, regresó al ataque por segunda vez en la noche (¿o seria tal vez la primera en la madrugada?). Dejando la luz de la mesa prendida, olvidada…iluminando ese pedacito de mundo que Lavi abandonaba por el albino que sabía que no podía descansar si estaba una maldita bombilla de luz prendida.  
Lo que más le sorprendía de Allen…era que todos los días, había cosas nuevas que aprender, probar y disfrutar. Y que claro. No las olvidaría.


	4. 04 Obscuridad

N/A: Bueno si, hoy vi Twilight (Crepusculo)...no me gusto Nada. Me sali a mitad de la pelicula, si el libro es pesimo la pelicula aun mas. ...En fin...

04. Obscuridad

* * *

Era como si hubiese cerrado los ojos.

En esa noche en que se tapó la luna.

Lavi intentó elevar las manos, estirando los músculos adoloridos y pesados que no parecían responderle de la manera que el quisiera…los pies, de puntitas, impulsaban los dedos ansiosos de tocar el pedazo de luz que quedaba del cielo de noche… escapándosele de los dedos, ese rayito se largó rápido, dejándolo a él en una obscuridad seria y concreta. Enfriándole las manos, cerrándole los labios y casi arrancándole las lagrimas, Lavi siguió buscando la luz.

Lavi quería ver la luna.

Pero ella parecía no quererlo ver a él, se escondió entre nubes ajenas y guardó su luz para otra noche menos fría…Lavi no bajó los dedos del cielo, como si así ella viese como rogaba su presencia y saldría.

Nada.

Y fue por eso, que esa noche durmió helado, con las manos en el pecho y chasqueando los dientes en un ritmo igual al de los grillos atrás de los arbustos, en ese campo de las afueras de la orden.

Por mucho que él quisiera, tenía que atenerse a que el frio de su alma no lo dejaría nunca a aceptar lo que estaba sintiendo por la luna que se le había ido… y que ahora ambos la extrañaban como se quiere ver el sol en la mañana, para asegurarse de que sigue vivo.

Para al menos creer, que hay algo por lo que vale la pena mantenerse vivo.

Ya no podía quedarse con la idea de que los libros y los conocimientos lo iba a llenar, de alguna manera, Allen era el único que podía…y al intentar sacarlo de su cabeza, lo recordaba viendo la luna.  
Suspiró entre sus sueños y sonrió con ternura…Si. Lavi quería a Allen. Pero era inalcanzable, como su hermana gemela lejana. Hermosa pero prohibida.

Así que estaba condenado a esperar en la obscuridad, para disfrutarla de lejos y soñar con el color del cabello de un albino que estaba buscando su compañía, en la misma noche y frio que él.


	5. 05 Buscando la Soledad

**N/A: **Hoy, hoy no se que decir. Este capitulo ya lo habia terminado hace unas semanas...pero por inconformidad ante su estructura no quise subirlo. Hoy dije "que demonios".  
Aqui tienen, Buscando soledad.  
La que ahora mismo me encuentra sin desearla.

Disfruten mucho.

* * *

_05. Buscando la Soledad._

* * *

"Estoy solo"

(¿Estamos?)

Allen estaba entre la nieve, caminando con cuidado para no tropezar, alejado de todo lo que un día conoció y de lo que iba a conocer, Allen no quería saber nada de lo que estaba a su alrededor.

Solo quería estar solo.

Soportando el frio que se colaba entre sus huesos, chasqueando los dientes al ritmo de la pesada tormenta que parecía estarle atacando con insistencia, odio…tratando de sacarlo de sus cabales…chillando en sus oídos, como un lobo muriendo…el viento no quería que siguiese avanzando. Ya no sentía parte de sus mejillas. Pero él quería seguir adelante.

¿Preocupado? No…Allen solamente estaba buscando un pedazo del mundo para pensar.  
¿Con miedo? ¿Curioso? No...Nada…al parecer era algo a lo que se había preparado previamente para soportarlo como se debe, para seguir adelante y no tener la tentación de volver.  
¿Extrañando? Bah…claro que no, Allen no necesitaba de la gente para poder entender de su presente, pasado o lo que pasaría en el fututo. No le preocupaba éste pero normalmente era bueno hacer una predicción del curso que tomaran sus acciones.  
Al menos eso era lo que pensaba antes de que Lavi se quedase con todo su tiempo.

Entonces…mientras se le iba la cabeza pensando en donde estaba…siguió marchando en la búsqueda por un lugar donde estar…completamente aislado de todo.

Tenía que ordenar su mente que estaba evidentemente volando.

Allen Walker solo quería, un pedazo de esta tierra para él.

Un poco de esta sucia tierra. Tan perdida como él, pero que a pesar de ello, y de estar buscando un vacio jamás lo encontraría.

Esa madre tierra tan ingrata jamás lo dejaría ir.

Porque no era el tiempo ni la hora de marcharse tan rápido y fácil.


	6. 06 Escapar

**N/A: **Mañana entro a la escuela. Con mucha pesadez, pero con ganas de acabar para pronto irme a estudiar la universiad en Monterrey...pero en fin...dejando mi miseria a un lado, aqui les presento el sexto. En ingles la palabra es Break Away...sé que el contexto es diferente...pero como la traduccion es Escapar...entonces decidi darle mas riqueza al asunto c:  
Feliz dia de Reyes.  
Ah y...Coman Snickers rancios. Saben curiosos...

Dedicado a ti. Porque sé que lees esto...y lo sigues haciendo~

* * *

_06. Escapar_

* * *

Se levantó de la mesa con las manos apretando una hoja ya hecha inútil.  
Entre la noche, entre la obscuridad…resguardado por la luz de su pobre escritorio, Lavi estaba tragándose las lágrimas que le hacían un maldito nudo en la garganta.

No lo pidió. Mucho menos lo esperó.

Pero se engaño que no lo vió llegar.

Las hojas revueltas en el suelo, se mojaban de poco en poco por las gotitas saladas que se resbalaban de las mejillas del pelirrojo. Ya con sangre entre sus puños, no pudo aguantar las lágrimas dentro.

Ahora no solo las hojas se mojarían…su mesa estaba pintada de rojo.

Levantó de golpe la barbilla, se separó de sus quehaceres ignorando el olor a hierro que despedían sus manos…para ir a la ventana.

Ya recargado en ella, dejando que la luna le iluminara la cara…comenzó a dejar salir sus lágrimas con más intensidad que antes.  
Se tapó el ojo con una mano y la otra destapó el parche.  
Que cayó en sus pies cansados.

Debajo de él estaba un ojo caído. Sin brillo ni ganas de ver, estaba observando abajo permanentemente como si estuviese simplemente descansando.  
Le tocó como con gracia y los pensamientos en otro lado, estando consciente de tocarlo pero sin pensar en ello. Siempre había sido un órgano que ya no le servía desde que había nacido. No era nada.  
Y no era la primera vez que se preguntó porque panda no se lo quitó… antes de que significase algo para él.

"… _¿Lavi?..."_

La memoria de ese día volvió a su cabeza, proyectándose sin que él quisiera. Hizo un sonido de inconformidad, pero dentro de él deseaba verlo. Deseaba volver a oír a Allen hablándole en ese tono tan inocente y bello. Siempre le hacía voltear la cabeza.

xOx

-"…Eh, ¿mande?"-

Era ese sillón del cuarto de Lavi que era testigo del momento. Sabía que Allen estaba tenso, algo nervioso tal vez…y que en ese preciso instante, agarró el valor suficiente para preguntarle.

-"… ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?"-

-"Claro"-. Le sonrió. Lavi sabía que sus sonrisas eran para Allen una razón para ruborizarse. Y ese color en sus mejillas siempre le había caído bien.

-"¿Qué te pasó en el ojo?"-

El bookman jr. Primero resultó un poco sorprendido…con la mirada en los ojos de Allen, curiosos y vivos, al rato le ofreció una sonrisa.

-"¿Quieres ver?"-

Allen asintió. Y vió como Lavi puso el libro en sus piernas para después levantar las manos y desabrocharse el hilo que ataba su parche.

En unos segundos, Lavi dejó caer el pedazo de tela negra y levantó el rostro.

-"No lo recuerdo muy bien…pero Panda dice que así lo tenía cuando me fui con él"-. Lavi comenzó a explicarle al albino atento e interesado. No había hecho muecas y lo estaba examinando con cuidado, el otro chico lo sabía…Pudo notar sus ojos escaneándolo.

-"... ¿Y porque lo tapas?"-

-"…No veo con él"-

Con su mano derecha buscó el parche, pero otra persona le detuvo.  
Alzó la vista, ese Allen tan atento estaba ahora viéndolo a los ojos fijamente.

-"Esa no es la única razón…"- Maldita sea, lo había visto. –"¿O sí?"-

Lavi frunció el entrecejo y chasqueó los labios. –"No entiendo a lo que te refie-…"-

Hubo silencio…Allen había tomado su oportunidad y ahora estaban frente a frente. Con su mano ocupada deteniendo la ansiosa de Lavi, estaba usando la otra en acariciar su mejilla mientras le veía como entendiendo su silencio.

-"… ¿Son las miradas de la gente cierto?"- Suspiró al ver como apartó la vista. –"Duelen…Te hacen sentir como un simple circo en su mundo. Sus comentarios de hacen hirientes. ¿Esa es otra razón cierto?. Evitar sentirte así de vulnerable...-"

-"Yo no puedo sentir"-

Allen detuvo su tacto en la mejilla para verlo preocupado…El mayor había hecho la mirada hacia abajo, como esquivando los ruegos de los ojos del otro chico.

-"Soy un aprendiz de bookman. Yo no puedo sentir Allen…No eso…"-

Hubo una pequeña pausa…En lo que Lavi reaccionaba, un calor ajeno estaba recargado en su mejilla…La sensación de que unos labios tibios y pequeños hicieron contacto con la piel supuestamente muerta de su ojo derecho le hizo temblar y guardar el aire. Al poco tiempo, Allen se hizo hacia atrás, viéndolo con una sonrisa.

-"¿Pero esto si verdad?"-

Lavi permaneció en silencio, viendo al otro chico satisfecho.

-"…Eres humano Lavi…tus defectos te hacen hermoso"-

Después de haber dicho eso, Allen se levantó y despidiéndose rápidamente se fue. Era tarde…Lavi se quedó solo. No pudo seguir leyendo.

xOx

Y tenía razón. No podía negar que si fue capaz de sentir su beso. La carne muerta tuvo como una chispa de energías. De vida. De autenticas ganas de levantarse.

Todavía sentía el parpado tibio por los labios rosas de Allen.

Bruscamente levantó la cara separando la mano de su ojo para golpear la pared con furia. Era hora de que dejara de pensar en eso. Ya en sus otros alias había pasado por situaciones similares…¿Por qué esto no lo podía eliminar tan fácil?

¿Cuándo dejó que Allen se volviera tan importante?  
Tan esencial…  
Verlo y no sentir las mariposas en su estómago…hablar de él y no despertarse…rozar por accidente su mano y no ruborizarse…Era prácticamente imposible

Con el paso del tiempo se volvió inevitable.

Había que encarar la realidad. De esto…no había manera alguna de escapar.


End file.
